1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a support means for securing a glass shelf to a wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various means of mounting shelves to walls and the like have heretofore been patented. Roberts et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,565, discloses a shelf support formed as a continuous section to run the length of the shelf and hold it as a cantilever by the co-operation of a support surface designed to lie below the shelf and a retaining ridge disposed to engage the upper face of the shelf near its edge. Nicholson et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,301, provides the support surface of such a shelf support with a ramp surface to cause the retaining ridge to be urged upward when the shelf is inserted. Bessinger, U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,887, discloses a cantilever shelf bracket having a laterally oriented receiving throat containing a resilient insert which has depending flexible fingers capable of inward and upward deflection in varying amounts upon insertion of a shelf to allow the bracket to receive and retain a shelf made of varying thicknesses of glass, marble or the like without scratching, etc.